


One Bottle, One Floor

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [26]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House wakes up and doesn't know where he is. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bottle, One Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

House opened his eyes and took a quick look around before considering moving. His face was pressed against something warm and soft. A sniff – Stacy. That was promising. He felt her cool exhale against his cheek and knew she was still asleep.

However, he wasn't entirely sure where they were. Rolling over, he found the surface he was on very hard, though cushioned by something vaguely softer. He threw a hand out to one side - _smack_. Hardwood. The floor. Why were they on the floor?

He could think of several really great reasons and nearly as many bad ones. Rather than focus too much on the 'why' just now, he concentrated on the feel of the woman beside him. She was warm and soft and smelled of cinnamon and fruit. He's sure there has to be a good reason for that.

She shifts beside him, rolling to her side and nuzzling against him. "Morning... I think," she mumbles.

He grunts something and slips his arm around her waist. "Why are we on the floor?" he asks.

"Hopefully because we had a really good time," she answers with a chuckle.

House lifts an eyebrow and peers down at her chest. "Looks like that's the case. We're naked."

"I don't remember that part. I do remember the Maker's Mark though."

He purrs against her throat. "Mmm - then I know how we ended up on the floor," he growls and slinks down her body, ducking beneath the blanket.


End file.
